


You Can Have Even This

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crying, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles likes to watch Erik cry, but he gets him there by giving and giving and giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Even This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> A ficlet originally posted [on Tumblr](http://helens78.tumblr.com/post/14395390713/pearlo-textsfromxavieracademy-suggested-by), inspired by pearl_o's comment: _I mean, then I want to watch him cry some more. And then do it all over again._

Charles doesn't have to use pain to get Erik where he wants him. He could; Erik would give Charles that much of himself, even that. But it's better for Charles when he's wringing tears out of Erik through pleasure, through another night's exhausting wrestle between the sheets.

Erik has gotten off enough times to know he likes doing it, has been with enough beautiful men and women to know _how_ he likes doing it. He didn't know he could go beyond 'like' and into 'need' until Charles, until Charles took Erik in his mouth and didn't stop and didn't let him come, until Charles pressed into his body and kept up a relentlessly glacial pace, until Charles held him and told him _I love you, Erik, and I will never stop, no matter what._

Charles kisses tears off Erik's face, strokes his cheek and stares down at him like he's the most precious sight Charles could ever lay eyes on. Maybe that's what does it more than anything else; the sight of Charles looking at Erik that way, wanting and needing and loving him that way, is something Erik can't bear and can't bear to imagine life without.


End file.
